Mother of All Mistakes
by whennext2you
Summary: Dean and Sam are in California after a hunt and sexual feelings for each other washes over them and they enjoy some mishaps and guilt afterwards. Wincest Dean/Sam and their confusion and references to Season6
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Mother-of-All Mistakes**

**Summary: Dean and Sam are in California after a hunt and a sexual wave for each other washes over them and they enjoy some mishaps and guilt. Wincest! **

**Pairing: Dean/Sam**

**Rated: M just to be safe because the SCENE is a little involved (: also some swearing. This is WINCEST if you don't like don't read because it has nothing to do with the actors just the TV series**

**Disclaimer: Characters owned by the writers of Supernatural(Eric Kripke and Bob Singer), Plot owned my me. I guess there is a SPOILER about the Mother-of-All involvement, but I made of the powers, of her creating the emotions and being able to make objects disappear, up. **

Mother-of-All Mistakes

A depressing silence clipped over them as if they had just crashed into the ground. Sam Winchester sat as far to the right as possible keeping his eyes locked on the window not daring to look over at his brother. Dean sat his arm pressed against the driver's door like he was waiting for the right moment to jump out of the car to safety. His hands clasped firmly around the steering wheel and his eyes not looking up from the unlit road.

_Can we talk about it_, those five words swam in the pit of the younger's stomach, his throat too dry to spit out the phrase and his mind to numb to hear the two lettered response that his brother would reply with. Knowing Dean, he would just keep the same phrase locked in his chest with all of his other problems and take all that confusion and anger out on the creatures that the two brother's would face and had faced.

The only explanation for the event that had occurred only minutes ago was the Mother-of-All. If she could create monsters out of thin air only to be utterly destroyed by electricity, then she could easily plant such erotic ideas and thoughts through the two brother's minds. This unloaded only more sexual frustration to the boys who now sat in silence in the early mornings of a Sunday.

_Only 10 minutes earlier…_

_Eyes didn't dare peel from the Californian twists of the hills and mountains, which were formed into roads. But a wave of heat and sensuality flushed over the elder as he heard the movement of unsettlement of denim colliding with a leather seat. Something was not right, but it felt so different. Sam peered over at Dean, the curves of his face suddenly looked very right to him, he wanted with all restraint to reach out and touch those divots._

_Sam squirmed even more. Dean suddenly pulled over to the side._

_It never crossed their mind, only for those split seconds where they were called "antiquers" or when they were asked if they'd like "two queens or a king?" But that was it, because they were brothers for one thing and they had slept with several women in the past, at least Dean had. It made sense, their lives were so messed up and they were on the roads together for such a long time. They were each other's all, their entire lives, the only relationship that they were able to preserve, one that hadn't died like the rest had._

_Sam blinked and looked over to see that in pure darkness Dean's green eyes were lit with lust from the moonlight. The next motion was quick. Sam's thin, but muscular frame was being pulled onto Dean's lap, boots being kicked off in the process. Jackets where thrown over the back of the seat as Dean's hands grabbed Sam's collar and yanked him forward so that their lips met in a passion unlike any other. Dean's hands expertly undid his brother's shirt and then tossed it in the passenger seat as Sam began to pull Dean's shirt over his head and left it forgotten on the floor._

_Sam dove down and attacked Dean's lips as Dean lowered his hands down the younger's body and stopped at the waistline of his jeans and moved to the front where his hands connected with the button and zipper and yanked both open. Sam moaned and leaned against Dean's body for support as Dean put his hand inside Sam's pants and grabbed his dick hard. Dean sucked on his brother's neck and Sam moaned while bucking forward against Dean's erection making a sweet noise erupt from Dean's throat. They jerked in a sweet rhythm, forgetting about everything and only wanting to get closer and move harder and faster, something that they couldn't receive from any woman._

"_De…" Sam panted for his older brother, Dean's hand quickly becoming sticky with a white liquid. Sam's passionate orgasm caused Dean to come almost immediately after, Sam's name dripping off his tongue. Dean pulled the his hand out of Sam's pants and felt the warm spot in his own pants and Sam wrapped his hands in Dean's hair and kissed him hard and passionately. Dean then brought his hand to his lips and licked his fingers clean causing Sam to roll his hips forward and then violently jerk backwards and hit the horn with his butt._

_The feeling or sexual pleasure was quickly diminished just as quickly as it came. The feeling of guilt spread all over them, they knew that this was wrong and reality crashed back down on them. The Mother-of-All had given them a quick experience of a sexual life between the two and then took it away only leaving memories and feelings of confusion and frustration._

_Sam quickly jumped off his brother's lap and slid to the farthest possible space away from his brother and put his shirt back on. His hair looked like sex and Dean scrambled to get their jackets and his shirt. He passed Sam his without any eye contact and got redressed looking at the spot on his pants where he had come violently while thinking about his brother, an emotion that had almost been completely erased by now. Within minutes they were driving again, no words._

_Now…_

Sam found it hard to find sleep being repeatedly jerked around in the Impala and was reminded about how his brother and him had acted at first. His eyes were heavy though, but he needed stillness to find sleep.

A flash of dusty light lit up his face as he saw the sign to a ratty motel on the side of the road. He peeled his eyes from the sign and looked at the clock.

_3:23 a.m._

He couldn't remember how long he had drifted to and from sleep, but it was a waste of time as he crawled out of the car and lazily walked to the check-in. A woman sat with a magazine, she was at a motherly age and looked up when Sam entered the small room. She peered over his shoulder to where Dean was opening the trunk. She then looked at his neck and smiled. A dark hickey sat low on his neck, not covered by his jacket; Sam hadn't inspected himself since the previous encounter with his brother.

"A king then," she smiled, "that's all he have, but I'm sure you two won't mind," he noticed her stare and brought his hand to his neck. "There's no need to be embarrassed," she smiled, "just be safe." He blushed darkly and muttered thanks while taking the key from her hand. "You two have fun." Even how uncomfortable he felt, it wouldn't be able to mask the feeling he felt when he met Dean outside and then they opened the room to present a single king sized bed.

"That's all they had left," Sam muttered the first words they had spoken to each other since the hunt.

"You should go take a shower."

"Dean…" Sam looked over, Dean looked pained.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dean snapped.

"But-"

"Samuel," Dean snapped and slammed the door. Sam stood shocked, Dean only called him by his full name if he was really angry, which was obvious right now. "Let's just shower and go to bed."

"I-I can sleep on the floor," Sam suggested, Dean nodded not going to even try to reason with him.

"Alright…"

There was a pregnant silence.

"Will we…" Sam began, "will we talk about it?" Dean sighed heavily, not yet looking at his brother.

"Our lives," Dean began, "have jumped from normal to abnormal-"

"Our lives were never normal, Dean," Sam added.

"Yes, but…this was a new _strange_ for us," Dean sighed, "this wasn't something that we would've planned-" he stopped himself, "just go shower, kid, we'll talk in the morning." Sam then paused as Dean crawled onto the bed and chucked off all the pillows and lay on top of the sheets. Sam exited to the bathroom and turned on the water as hot as it could go. He took a short shower letting the steam clear his mind.

When he walked out, Dean was at the table with coffee in his hands. Without a word or a look he walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Sam quickly got changed, his mouth no longer tasted like Dean, it was instead replaced by minty toothpaste and a small sip of Dean's coffee. He resigned to the closet where he pulled out an extra blanket and fixed his pillows and then fell to sleep.

Dean stepped over him 15 minutes later, he was dressed in boxers and a t-shirt and grabbed the extra pillow that Sam wasn't using, but had been. Dean inhaled the clean scent of Sam; he shook softly in his sleep, only letting a few tears fall free and stain the pillow's cover. His lay on his side, his back to his brother.

**Sunday, June 5****th****, 10a.m.**

There was no alarm this morning; there was just the soft glow of the morning sun that tried to peek through the scatter of clouds. The elder brother woke up, his eyes blinking against the light. He sat up slowly and stretched his back. The full smack of reality hit him as he looked over at his who was sleeping on the floor in a painful position. He slowly got up; his feet met the ground softly.

He walked around the sleeping man and sat on the chair in the kitchen. He restarted the coffee and had a cup in his hand within 10 minutes; he got out another for Sam and then waited.

If they were going to talk, which was Dean's duty as an older brother, they'd talk sooner than later.

"Sammy," Dean sing-songed as he tapped Sam with his foot forcefully. The younger groaned and flipped over mumbling something incoherent, "come on, its 10:30."

"Lemme sleep s'more."

"No," Dean said, "that's an order, wake up." He kicked Sam a little harder than he wanted in the side and Sam winced, but sat up. His back was in a lot of pain from lying on the ground with three pillows. He shakily got up and then walked over into the kitchen and filled the mug that was set out for him with coffee.

He eased into a seat and locked his eyes on his drink. Dean looked out the window and then sighed heavily.

"We need to talk about this," Dean stated and Sam looked up.

"I know," he whispered, he felt really dirty, but Dean felt dirtier.

"What we did was wrong."

"I know."

"And if I could take it back I would."

"I know."

"But I can't."

"I know."

"As I'm sure you figured out, we are getting close to uncovering the Mother-of-All, she back lashed us by throwing us into this frustration of sexuality. By making us do…those things…she enabled herself more time while we try to contemplate what occurred last night."

Sam nodded, thinking that he must've been thinking about this a lot and maybe used a thesaurus because some of those words would've never come out of his mouth on their own.

"Since we are putting everything on the table." _Metaphorically speaking_. "Is there anything you'd like to add?"

Sam's face warmed up, he gripped his coffee tighter. "I don't…I'm just confused."

"I know," Dean sighed, "we've preserved ourselves as brothers for such a long time, I just…I'm at a loss for words, too."

"Yeah," Sam said. He really did appreciate how Dean was acting, not trying to force Sam to say anything because this was a very sensitive matter. "But we can talk about it," he added, "just to talk about any confusion we may have?"

"Yeah," Dean added softly. They both shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Sam licked his lips on impulse. Dean noticed and turned away.

The lighter brunette finally looked up and noticed his brother was staring at him. "De," the other said and Dean nodded. He stood up. Dean walked around the side of the table to Sam; Sam had his coffee pressed to his lips when he looked up. There was a huge crash outside followed by lots of yelling

Dean ran to the window and tore the drapes open.

"The hell!" he yelled and sprinted over to the door and it flew open. Sitting in their spot was not the Impala but a motorcycle. "Where's my baby!" he shrieked and Sam ran over to join his horrified brother. A man was standing and a bag of bagels was now sitting in the grass.

"It just…transformed," the man said, "like Transformers." Sam looked over and the man was wearing a Transformers t-shirt.

"Transformers has to do with robots, dumb-shit," Dean shouted angrily and went over to the motorcycle, which was black like his Impala. "Not a car to a motorcycle." Dean's eyes teared up.

"You're kidding," Sam said and walked over to where a single bag lay on pavement next to the _Impala_, "where the hell are our tools?"

"Get dressed," Dean yelled.

**The phone rang at Bobby's house.**

"Hello," Bobby answered, he was cooking lunch on the stove.

_Bobby, it's Sam_ **–My baby! My fucking baby!**

"Was that Dean?"

_Yeah we encountered…a problem._

"You messed with _her_, didn't you?" Bobby lectured, "I told you what the Mother-of-All can do to you, and you messed with her anyways?"

_We didn't think-_

"Of course not, you igit! You two don't think."

_Yes but_**- My baby! **_Dean! Shut up will you!_

"Well, what did she do? I'm gonna need to know it all, to figure what she's going to plan next."

_She turned the Impala into a motorcycle, she took some weapons too._

"Is that what Dean is bitching and moaning about?"

**YES! **_Yes._

"Alright the thing to remember is that she just traded you car, it should've appeared somewhere close, maybe near my house, I could do a once over in my lot. She would've transferred it somewhere to throw you off track."

_We figured as much…_

"Anything else?"

_Well…_**Sammy don't fucking go there, earlier was a mistake.**_ I know that but he has to know. _**Damn it Sam! **_Then go outside!_

"Damn it boy, quit fighting and tell me what else she did."

**She had me give Sammy a hand job and make out with him.**

It was quiet for a second.

**It wasn't my idea.**

"I know that boy…she just wanted to mess with you two even more. How are you two handling."

**We're just PEACHY!** ***the door then slammed in the background*** _We're holding up, Bobby. Dean's on the verge of snapping though._

"I can hear that. I want you two back here. I'm looking out my window right now and I think I see your car."

_She doesn't want us in California then?_

"You must be getting close. We'll all go back as a team once you get here."

_Thanks Bobby._

"Stay safe, kid, tell me if anything else happens."

_Will do._

Only they never made it to Bobby's house.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed! lol! Sorry for ending the story like that, I just wanted to throw in something unexpected. Thanks for reading. Comments are welcome. Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, I did proofread (:_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Mother-of-All Mistakes (part 2)**

**Summary: Dean and Sam are in California after a hunt and a sexual wave for each other washes over them and they enjoy some mishaps and guilt. Wincest!**

**Pairing: Dean/Sam**

**Rated: M just to be safe because the SCENE is a little involved (: also some swearing. This is WINCEST if you don't like don't read because it has nothing to do with the actors just the TV series**

**Disclaimer: Characters owned by the writers of Supernatural(Eric Kripke and Bob Singer), Plot owned my me. I guess there is a SPOILER about the Mother-of-All involvement, but I made of the powers, of her creating the emotions and being able to make objects disappear, up.**

"Well I was sorta hoping that it had a radio, at least." Dean yelled behind him to Sam who was clutching onto his brother for dear life.

"Well, that would've been friggin' amazing," Sam yelled back sarcastically, "why the hell am I sitting in the back?"

"Because we played Rock-Paper-Scissors."

"But I won," Sam shouted.

"We played a different version today." Sam slapped Dean's stomach.

"Easy, there," Dean said intentionally swerving to make his brother's stomach lurch and then got themselves back on track.

"We need a GPS!"

"Great, the only thing worse about this situation is having you tell me what to do, you're like my wife."

"Jerk," Sam muttered into Dean's back, he was seriously getting sick of the wind in his face, that if he let go he'd fall to his death and that this motorcycle scared the shit out of him. Dean was obviously enjoying himself because he got to drive it by a rigged game that they played.

_Deciding who gets to drive:_

"_Rock-Paper-Scissors Shoot," they said in unison and showed their weapon of choice._

"_Dean," Sam smiled, "You and your scissors."_

"_What?" Dean yelled looking at his brother who had thrown rock. "Best two out of three." And the same thing happened. Sam threw rock and Dean threw scissors._

"_Looks like I'm driving."_

"_Bitch, no, you have no idea how to drive a motorcycle, did you want to get to Bobby's house alive and not in pieces?"_

"_You know as well as I do."_

"_I've driven one before?"_

"_What," Sam said, "When, Dad didn't let us?"_

"_Dad was on a hunt when you were in college, he left me at Bobby's and I noticed he had a motorcycle so I asked if I could fix it up."_

_Sam thought about it for a second, "that's a lie."_

"_So, I'm older," Sam opened his mouth but Dean had already climbed onto of the motorcycle and revved the engine. He tossed Sam the extra helmet. "Let's go, bitch."_

"…_Fine." Dean smirked and Sam climbed on after and wrapped his arms around Dean's torso._

_Present…_

"I'm hungry," Dean shouted.

"What? No way, we are not stopping for food."

"I'm the driver."

"Yeah, but I _won_!"

"You whine like a girl," Dean laughed and Sam wanted with all his might to toss Dean off of this motorcycle and drive the rest of the way to Bobby's house without looking back. "Oh look," Dean broke Sam's day dream, "there's a restaurant up ahead."

"Oh, goodie," he said sarcastically and they pulled into the lot and Dean parked the motorcycle in an empty spot at the side of the diner. Sam got up, his legs were shaking and he held onto a nearby bike rack for support, Dean laughed at him and then they walked inside.

It was a normal lunch, a flirty college girl with long hair served them and took every chance to hit on Dean who played along and winked at her a few times. The girl blushed then set down their lunch. She asked if they needed anything and then passed Dean her phone number on a slip of paper and walked away.

"This is godly," Dean moaned as he bit into his bacon cheese burger.

"You're disgusting," Sam groaned, his stomach making another twist as he watched his brother eat his sandwich. He swirled his salad around on his plate and then looked out the window. The sky was an orangish color, it was really strange. There were huge lights that were 100 feet in the sky and they were shining down on the parking lot.

Then, the lights in the diner went out.

"Dean?"

"What," he asked as if nothing had happened, but then huge spotlights shown through the window and lit up the dark room. The restaurant soon erupted into a fit of cheers and excitement as the door burst open and strange people piled in holding a boom box.

"The-" Dean began but the sound of the music cut off the rest of his sentence and the diner was quickly overcome with circus performers.

"What is _that_," Sam shouted in a shocked tone, and then the sides of the building fell outward to present a huge and life size carnival swarmed with people. The customers in the diner ran out excited and anxious. Sam and Dean seedily got up and looked at their surroundings.

"Dude-"

"I know…" Sam finished and they stared in 'awe' at this creation.

"Well," Dean clapped his hands together, "let's go play some games!"

"Dude!"

"Come on, live a little, Dad _never_ took us to these types of things. Since we are already here we might as well!"

"How old are you?"

"Come on, man."

"Dean, whatever she is planning it's not going to be good. She's changed our feelings, the Impala, our location, seriously, what next?"

"Jesus, Sam, you know better than to ask that question." Sam rolled his eyes.

"If we hadn't fucking messed with her."

"And whose fault was that, huh?"

"Both of ours," Sam snapped, "don't you _dare_ try to blame this mess on me!" the lights flashed all around them and children with their parents ran around trying to hit every single game they could.

"I wasn't, did that seem like what I was doing because it wasn't. Why don't you just friggin' relax?"

"Blow me," Sam snapped and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, great friggin' idea, Sammy. Friggin' desert me so then we both get transported somewhere else."

"I just need to think," he stopped and turned around, "this is _really_ insane, Dean, even for us and you want to play carnival games? Do you even understand the situation we are in right now? We are stuck in Eve's friggin' game, we have no way of getting out and you want to go and play _carnival games_."

"That's it," Dean said, "we need too play along; we need to follow what she's doing to us." Dean walked forward to Sam, "everything, everything she has done: the feelings, the Impala, the Carnival. They are getting bigger and it's as if she is leading us somewhere."

"I can't seem to figure out your theory?"

"She wants us to be confused-"

"Obviously," Sam interrupted.

"-but we can one up it and find her before she can find us."

"Ok, tell me your plan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: I hope you enjoy the twist, there will be one more part to go (: comments are welcome :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Mother-of-All Mistakes (part 3)**

**Summary: Dean and Sam are in California after a hunt and a sexual wave for each other washes over them and they enjoy some mishaps and guilt. Wincest!**

**Pairing: Dean/Sam**

**Rated: M just to be safe because the SCENE is a little involved (: also some swearing. This is WINCEST if you don't like don't read because it has nothing to do with the actors just the TV series**

**Disclaimer: Characters owned by the writers of Supernatural(Eric Kripke and Bob Singer), Plot owned my me. I guess there is a SPOILER about the Mother-of-All involvement, but I made of the powers, of her creating the emotions and being able to make objects disappear, up.**

The sky turned black and it was filled to the top with stars. The lights shone orange and sparkled like the stars. Music filled the air, cheesy carnival music of course. Dean was overwhelmed as he grabbed his brother's arm and ran him to another spiny ride like the last 6 they had been on. He was like a little kid at the carnival for the first time. Children dragged their parents along as they carried their never ending supply of cotton candy and stuffed animals. Dean had won a huge dog which he made Sam carry, but saw a sad little child and gave it to him. Dean wasn't very happy but he could live with it.

The eerie thing, though, was how real this was. Sam was very nervous, afraid that all of these people would turn on himself and his brother. His eyes glowed darkly as he scanned his surroundings and as kid ran into him having their parents apologize more than once. Dean couldn't care less. He saw the Ferris Wheel ahead and jumped right on it.

Exotic females danced all around, crowded by men and little boys whose mother's would shoot the girls angry looks. Men were swallowing swords and juggling fire and clowns stood by the games and did trick and made balloon animals. Sam cringed a bit, but ignored it. Funnel cake stand stood tall as they piled on ice cream, powdered sugar and chocolate sauce on fried dough. Carmel popcorn, ice cold lemonade and churros were around as well. Dean had already hit half of those while Sam slowly drank his bottled water.

The games were lit up with all sorts of colors and choices from ring tosses to basketball shooting and shooting games to those dart game where you hit the balloons. But Dean loved the spiny ride only playing a couple of games, so far. Sam decided just to humor him because Dean was not going to change his mind.

The Ferris Wheel, to the elder, was a little sissy but he noticed that Sam looked a little green so he wanted to give him a break. They slid into the seat, Sam going first, and the Carney missing some teeth smiled at them and started it up, only stopping to let the next two couples get on.

"After this we should hit the circus," Sam nodded weakly and tried to wrap his brain around this situation with no avail. At the top Sam relaxed at looked at the milky white moon with definite craters against the navy sky. He relaxed instantly and closed his eyes feeling Dean's hand clap onto his knee. They continued three more revolutions and then got off.

"Circus," Dean asked and Sam nodded, Dean was really acting like a little kid.

They walked for what felt like hours, getting lost in the maze or colors but finally were able to find signs that led them in the right direction. Men and women with their families were heading for the red and white stripped tent where the performance would start in 5 minutes.

They stepped out of the heat and into the coolness of the circus tent where they filled along a family of four with wide-eyed children. A chubby man and woman came after Sam and they took their seats and listened to the crowd jabber on-and-on."

The lights dimmed like a movie theater and a spotlight was on a woman in the middle of the tent. The Ring-master.

"Welcome!" she greeted forcefully but delightfully. She wore a black top hat with her brown hair flowing a little past her shoulders. Her black leotard looked like a suit on the top with long sleeves; skin colored tights and black high heels. "I'll be your host this fine evening," she snapped her fingers and a baton appeared in her hand and she pointed it up in the air, the crowd went wild. "Enjoy," she smirked and her eyes flashed darkly over to Sam and Dean. Dean was clapping loudly and whistling while Sam was frozen with recognition.

Who else would make herself the King of the Carnival? The Mother-of-All of course! That was Eve! Sam grabbed his brother's thigh and Sam jumped.

"Could I have a volunteer," she called.

"Dean we got to get out of here," Sam hissed.

"You in the back, next to the handsome man in the leather coat and the women with the blue flowered dress." A spotlight shone over the man she was talking about and it was right on Sam.

"Come on, man." Dean smiled and pulled him to his feet, "we're just getting started!"

"It's her-" Sam shouted as the clapping crowd made way and pulled him to the ring-master. Dean froze and tried to catch his brother's arm but the crowd closed and left Dean sitting by himself surrounded by these created-by-Eve people.

"Sammy!" it was all quiet by then and Sam had hit the white sand at Eve's feet. She smiled down to him and men were at his side and pulled him to his feet. She held up her hand and told them to step back.

"I got it from here," she grinned and looked back up at Dean. "Just enjoy the show because you don't want to interrupt." The silence continued as the entire crowd was glaring at him with black eyes. Dean slowly sat down and all their eyes turned back to normal and their cheering grew insanely.

"Why are you doing this," Sam hissed, his forehead was now sweaty.

"Because, baby boy," she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, "it's fun." She pushed him back and stepped back into the center and held up her hands. Cannons of confetti erupted, fireworks went off and balloons fell from the ceiling, "Let's party!"

Clowns juggling, ladies swinging on rings and ribbon and riding on elephants, crazy contortionists, short men taming large bears and lions with a whip and a chair, and exotic creatures and amazing gymnasts filled the stage to show off for the crowd and do their acts.

After the two hour performance, she walked to the center and clapped her hands together and waved. "Thank you all for coming!" everyone started pooling out, as Dean made his way to the ring where Sam was standing. He jumped over the ledge and stood next to his brother. "How'd you enjoy it?"

"I didn't," Dean spat.

"I saw your eyes glittering," she smiled and Dean's face turned red with anger.

"What's your idea? Messing with us! What are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing," she smiled and nodded for her men to leave, "just wanted to text out what I can do, and apparently," she looked all around her throwing up her arms, "it's a lot." Dean snickered and Sam stared straight at her. "So I'm sure you want your car back?" she snapped her fingers and the boys felt a jolt forward and they were in the middle of a desert on a lone road with the Impala and Eve.

Dean made a turn for his car.

"I'm not letting you off the hook yet," she said, "I'm not saying you two can't come after me, but you were getting too close this time. I'm not letting you live next time you get trapped in one of my games, that was your biggest mistake." They were getting lectured by a bitch. "So while I still have you two here." She waved her hand over them. "Have fun." Dean blinked and looked over and Sam.

"In my car," he ordered and Sam blinked at him.

"De…what the f-" he felt it too and smirked and dove into the backseat with Dean close behind. She laughed hysterically and disappeared.

The car shook, the windows were fogged as moans and screams erupted from the back seat. They were in Sioux Falls, South Dakota in the lot of Bobby's junkyard and he went to investigate.

He stood, horribly still, as he witnessed this. He banged on the window finally and opened the unlocked door and pressed the horn. "Idjits!" he yelled and pattered back into his house wearing an apron and a hat.

Sam came in a slutty moan reaching his climax along with Dean. Only to be pulled out of the feelings. Dean let go of his brother's hips as if they burned and Sam's face was beat red and his eyes were almost popping out of his head. Dean pulled out of his brother and sat their frozen for a few more seconds. He then scrambled over the front seat hitting his elbow against the horn.

"Fu-"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **One more part (epilogue) I hope you enjoyed (: it was fun to write! Comments are welcome :) _


	4. Epilogue

**Title: Mother-of-All Mistakes (****Epilogue)**

**Summary: Dean and Sam are in California after a hunt and a sexual wave for each other washes over them and they enjoy some mishaps and guilt. Wincest!**

**Pairing: Dean/Sam**

**Rated: M just to be safe because the SCENE is a little involved (: also some swearing. This is WINCEST if you don't like don't read because it has nothing to do with the actors just the TV series**

**Disclaimer: Characters owned by the writers of Supernatural(Eric Kripke and Bob Singer), Plot owned my me. I guess there is a SPOILER about the Mother-of-All involvement, but I made of the powers, of her creating the emotions and being able to make objects disappear, up.**

Sam sat on the front of the car. His jacket was lying beside him and his grey shirt was almost entirely covered with blood, his hands were stained scarlet and his jeans had splatters on them along with his face. His eyes looked glassy. He was obviously upset.

_2 hours before_

"_You two need to get out of here," Dean shouted at that couple sitting by a lake hidden in the middle of the forest._

"_We're not afraid of what's out here, Dean," the female smiled and squeezed her boyfriend's arm. There was a creature on the loose, it was a werewolf and it was killing blonde young adult females which fit her description to a T._

"_Right," her boyfriend said, "Becca and I aren't going anywhere."_

"_Right, Danny," she smiled and kissed his cheek. Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him to the side so they could talk in private._

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_I don't know," Sam responded._

"_They won't believe us, but you have a gun just in case?"_

"_Not for them-"_

"_I know," Dean laughed, "for the creature." Sam nodded and then they heard a snap of a twig. Sam and Dean spun around to see a figure sprinting out of the woods._

"_Becca," Sam yelled and started after the creature, Becca screamed and got up and started running. _

"_Sam!"_

"_Becca," Danny shouted but Dean got to him first and held him back, "No, let me help her," he sprung into tears._

"_You'll die too," and he stopped as Sam disappeared into darkness. What felt like hours later there was a horrifying scream from Becca and then 5 minutes later Sam emerged from the darkness cradling Becca in his arms. She had a gaping hole in her chest and she was covered in scratches. Danny sprinted over to them. His eyes dripping with tears._

"_Becca," he screamed and fell to his knees and he now held Becca in his arms. Sam made his way back over to Dean and Dean caught him as he stumbled to the ground._

"_Sammy," he whispered, his heart dropped at his brother's condition._

"_I'm okay," he said, his breathing was erratic. "I wasn't quick enough," he confessed and motioned to his clothes, "I could've saved her."_

"_Did you kill the wolf?" Sam nodded._

"_I burned him too." Dean wrapped his arms around his brother and helped him to his feet._

_Present_

Sam's face looked broken. Dean continuously looked back at him. Danny was by the lake looking into the water. Becca was dead and they burned her. Dean walked over to Danny and patted his back.

"Want a ride to town?" he nodded and Dean helped him up. Danny was Sam's age with dark brown hair and brown green eyes, he was a very handsome man and Dean swore he looked like their father when he had been young.

"Let's go then," they walked over to the Impala and Danny stopped alongside Dean.

"Thank you, Sam," Sam looked up and Danny was smiling, "I know you tried really hard." Sam gave him a nod and then Danny crawled into the back and Sam got into the side and finally Dean went next.

The ride was silent; Sam stared out the window the entire time and still looked upset. Danny messed with his jacket zipper trying to get his mood off of Becca. Dean dropped him off at the police station and Danny thanked him and also Sam again. He then turned to the station and Dean drove away.

They went back to their hotel which was only about 5 miles away, the next town over. They walked into the room and Sam stripped off his t-shirt. Dean walked up next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I couldn't save her."

"No one could in that situation."

"But she didn't _die_ in your arms?"

"Her _heart_ got ripped _out_; don't beat yourself up about this, Sammy. Shit happens." Sam sank onto the bed and put his head in his hands. "Come on, Sammy."

"No, De," he said and looked up at him, his face was bright red. "I'm so sick of this."

"I know," Dean said softly and sat down next to him wrapping his arm around his waist. "I love you, and I'll help you get through this."

"Thanks," Sam said and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean kissed the top of his head and Sam sat like that for a few minutes. He finally looked up and looked at Dean who smiled back. Sam leaned forward and Dean closed the distance ultimately between them. Sam pressed roughly while Dean pushed him onto his back and fumbled with the buttons on his pants. "I love you," he panted and stretched his neck giving Dean more access. They were chest to chest, thigh to thigh.

"I love you too; let's go get you cleaned up."

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Sorry this was really short. It was just the aftermath of what had happened to them after their encounter with Eve. Everything normal except for the new feelings they acquired for each other. Please don't flame me! Comments are welcome! [:_


End file.
